ABSTRACT We have implemented a robust Planning and Evaluation process designed to revise and strengthen our ongoing strategic plan and to identify and establish new long term strategic goals. Essential elements of this process are that it is responsive to needs identified by faculty and staff in the programs and to the needs of our catchment area, while also including regular review of the overall strategic plans of UHCC by the senior leadership. Once new goals are identified these are vetted by our external advisory committee on a yearly basis. Goals are prioritized based on several criteria including: 1) how well they contribute to furthering the mission to reduce the burden of cancer in Hawai?i and the Pacific; 2) how well they build on UHCC research strengths centered on the unique ethnic, cultural and environmental characteristics of Hawai?i and the Pacific; 3) how well they expand our research and clinical efforts into new areas in response to new catchment needs and advances in cancer research; and 4) availability of funds for the specific goal. Internally we have in place a collection of advisory committees, each with its own focus (e.g., patient related, education, community, faculty concerns; pilot funding, UHCC space), who provide input to the Director and the senior leadership committee. Our External Advisory Committee (EAC) meets yearly and is structured to include members with diverse expertise appropriate to our Center. It includes current and previous NCI cancer center directors, a cancer center administrator, a shared resource director and four members with expertise related to our Cancer Biology Program (basic laboratory and clinical) and four members with expertise related to our Population Sciences in the Pacific program (prevention, cancer control and population science). Three of these members also have extensive clinical trials experience. UHCC Senior Leadership is structured to facilitate collaborative and translational science and includes a program leader for Cancer Biology, two co-program leaders for Population Sciences in the Pacific, and three Associate Directors (Shared Resources, Translational & Clinical Research and Ethnic Diversity). The Deputy Director coordinates career development and an Associate Director for Administration heads Administration. The Director also receives input from the UHCC-based academic senate. The mission of the UHCC is to reduce the burden of cancer through research, education, patient care and community outreach, with an emphasis on the unique ethnic, cultural and environmental characteristics of Hawai?i and the Pacific. Long-term strategic goals in alignment with this mission include: growth of our clinical trials program; improved coordination and delivery of cancer research and education activities throughout Hawai?i and the Pacific; strengthening of research areas of excellence at UHCC; and development of new research areas as defined by the needs of the people within the UHCC catchment area.